Impossible to Love
by scribbler-pie
Summary: Stein and Marie romance I hope. I noticed there weren't that many so this should be one of the first. Its rated T but it'll go to M later. chapter 5 up!...anyways read and enjoy! Reviews greatly appreciated!
1. The start

**A/N:** What up Soul Eater lovers. I recently discovered it yesterday actually and read up really quick to the current chapters. I know insane, anyways I think Stein is just the coolest guy. Especially since I had to do an essay on Mary Shelly's novel last year. Learned a lot about Franky's character and will be incorporating some of it in this story idea. Marie is so cute and I really feel sorry for her. The two of them get thrown together and it's just brimming with possibilities...

Manga spoilers big time chapter 40. There your warned.

**Disclaimer: **The idea and all is mine, but characters belong not. Oh well... (oh yeah, and soul eater needs like a lot more writers so get busy!)

* * *

"Marie…are you really going to go with Stein?" The graveyard was incased with darkness and electrified with the uneasy atmosphere. Her heart pounding with adrenalin and head whirling overwhelmed by sorrow. _Stay in control, stay in control…_

"I understand your desire to avenge BJ's Death…but even if you follow him, you won't find happiness, Marie…Stein has no love in him…He's always alone."

"That's why I'm going." Walking softly behind Stein everyone was silent as they watched her press a palm to his back supportively.

"He's always in solitude…but if we really left him alone, he'd collapse. I promised Joe…that I'd keep an eye on this man…" She choked the last bit out and turned letting her hair curtain the tears threatening to brim over.

"Lets go Stein."

Together they disappeared as fugitive and captive into the night. A deadly calm settled behind their path erasing the events transpired under moonlight. No one spoke until nothing was left of the two souls.

"We failed to take Stein into custody…he took Marie and escaped. That's what we'll report to Shinigami-sama." It was an unspoken agreement.

--

The trees rustled by the persuading wind, tugging the branches to scratch against the night sky. She couldn't hold it in any longer. _Why…why…whywhywhywhywhy…why did you have to die…I love you…_

Marie cupped her hands over her face stifling her sobs. She didn't want to be seen like this, she didn't want to be seen like this… A warm hand touched her lightly on the head and pulled her forward into a comforting chest. She didn't have to see who it was, but she didn't care right now, she knew. Her shaking subsided in time, and she was able to pull away and wipe her reddened face.

Stein reached for something in his pocket and pulled it out offering the item. Her eyes were still blurry but she recognized the cigarette and gave a thankful nod and took it gratefully.

It was cool from his pocket and fit perfectly between her fingers. But she couldn't… instead she pocketed it and shrugged at his curious look. "He never approved of smoking…I can't forget him yet, not yet…"

Not looking behind Marie strode forward Stein following close behind as they left Death City in search for insanity.


	2. The cave

**A/N: **Holy cow! I can't believe how many hits I got in such a short amount of time! I guess that means people DO love this pairing. Well thats good to know and I'm sure yall are ready for round two! I know the first chapter was short but it was just a test run to see if anyone was interested. But this one is longer and maybe you have more to judge on now.

I _would_ like to know a thought or two on what anyone has to say. A little encouragement can go along way!

* * *

It had been days.

The sun was already high above the sky wickedly glaring down upon the two travelers. There was no shade for those two, he intended on making yet another day hell for them. But try as he might nothing was able to scorch the colorless flesh of the man and did little to darken the woman's skin. They did well to hide in their cloaks.

Glancing over at his companion Stein noticed the rosy tint of her cheeks and sweltering brow. Licking his cracked lips he pulled out the water canteen. "Marie, I know your use to the heat but even you can't survive without water, here."

"Thanks Stein, I was getting a little thirsty." She admitted reluctantly.

"It's not a problem. I only wish that Hide didn't live out in this damn dessert land."

Her gulps were loud as she sucked onto the lid. When she was done she capped it and returned it to Stein. "Me to, I'm just thankful that your able to locate him, with out your help…I…"

She restrained the mournful thoughts and clenched her eyes shut. Stein frowned. Marie was not suppose to be like this. It was affecting her resistance and anti-insanity personality.

_If this keeps up she won't be able to help herself, let alone me…_

He was still certain that he'd stayed home that night. But there was this chunk missing, just gone. When he'd tried to think about it his head only drowned with the effort. He couldn't say for sure that he hadn't lost himself to the insanity for just a moment. Maybe he was the killer….

_No. I'm still in control, for now…_

Marie had her hands balled up to her side and was looking down. She looked so fragile, broken. He wasn't fooled though; beneath her dainty features was a force to be reckoned with, her soul was a quiet flame waiting to be provoked into a blazing furnace. But right now the lights of that desire had calmed and settled into a soft glow.

It wasn't normal, he couldn't ignore the pain she felt. Like the pain he always felt. But he could at least lessen that throb to her. And clear his name, insanity did not…no _should _not belong in anyone so undeserving.

"I'm sorry, I keep letting my feelings cloud my thoughts." It was a forced smile, he could tell. Those small muscles were strained and it didn't reach her eyes. He said nothing, what could he say?

"I'm horrible at directions so it's a good thing you know where you're going. Or else we'd be half way to the equator!"

Nodding little else was said until Stein stopped. "We're here."

"Really? How do you know? Everything looks the same out here."

"I can sense souls and Jack's is very distinct. Besides, I'm not sure if you noticed yet but there's a large cavern to your left. I don't know how you could miss it."

"Oh haha, well you know me. That's why you're the leader."

"Yeah, alright, here we go."

Closing his eyes to hone in on the nearby wavelengths he followed the pulsating vibes of Hide. They entered the cave and followed its path cutting into the earth's belly. The temperature inside cooled them off gratefully, It was a welcoming change from the annoying sun.

"It's starting to get dark. Is it alright if I shine a little light?"

"Go ahead. No one has been down here in awhile so there might be some obstacles in the way."

She wanted to feel useful, and was happy to contribute. Snapping her fingers a ball of fire quickly illuminated the walls. Casting mischievous shadows to dance behind them. It wasn't long before they arrived at a large black door, bolted.

"So he's in there?"

"Should be, It's been awhile since we last communicated though, he might have moved on…"

"I hope not."

Grunting Stein stepped forward and knocked. No answer. He knocked again. The walls echoed his efforts until the sound was absorbed entirely. This wasn't good.

"I don't think he's home."

"It appears to be that way…AHH" He'd stepped back suddenly with one hand pressed to his forehead. He felt as if a brick had been ramped inside his head, blood was pounding in his ears.

"Stein? What's wrong are you alright!?"

Marie rushed to his side as he crumpled to the floor. His breathing was labored and he seemed oblivious to her concern pleas. The wave was so abrupt in coming and so unexpected that it held onto him with an iron grip.

"Ma..Marie…something wrong. Hide he's…" He couldn't stop the trembles. Behind the door there was a thumping sound. Someone was there. Gritting his teeth with an effort to shake the warping of his mind he screamed.

"STEIN! CALM DOWN." She grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him.

"Calm down I'm here, it won't get you. Your safe just listen to my voice and let me soothe your chaos."

True fully Marie was scared out of her mind. But she was more angry at the sight of his outburst. It had to be the insanity. She could feel it know that she was closer to the door. Some presence was behind it was hurting him. He wasn't listening to her, he couldn't.

His eyes were wide while his fingers were scratching his face. Thoughts came pouring in from nowhere, they saturated his reasoning and tore threw logic. Madness was taking a hold of him. Deftly he could feel a hand on him, wrapped around him. He could hear the muffled sounds of weeping.

Crying?

He was seeing her now. Marie was clasped around him sobbing into his lab coat. His head was still scattered and he wandered if perhaps what it be like to lick those tears, to cut her flesh..

"Your not alone…"

Something cracked inside him. It was if a blade had sliced into his brain. Stopping the cruel thoughts and evil intentions. Marie was crying for him.

Him?

The beat of her heart gently lulled him back to reality. He was Dr. Franken Stein. He taught at _Shibusen _and loved to dissect anything with a pulse. Kishin was released onto the earth bringing his insanity with him. Right now he was to find BJ's killer. And the woman clinging to him his lover…

"Marie?"

Gasping she looked up at Stein and smiled. "Thank GOD your alright!"

Her cheeks were bruised red from her salty tears and her one eye showed. It was filled with relief. "It must be so hard for you, so easily overcome…but you don't have to worry. I'll always be here to help you…always"

He was puzzled and didn't know what to say. Everything was still….hazy. His glasses were somewhere on the ground probably knocked off during his attack. Reaching down he placed them back into place and cupped her cheek softly, drying it with his thumb.

"What did you say?"

"I said that I'd be here to help you so tha-?"

"No."

Leaning forward he looked her dead on. "You said, you're not alone."

Blushing suddenly she tried to pull away but his grip was firm. "I-I meant it like I know how you feel we can be alone, together. I mean not together but li-"

She was unable to finish as Stein dipped his head and kissed her, gently at first but then passionately. She was so shocked and surprised that she opened her mouth to protest. His tongue slipped inside and caressed her velvet warmth and her resistance failed.

She reached up and pulled herself closer to him. Breast against breast they fought for control. But before it had begun it was over. He broke the kiss and shamefully looked away.

"I'm sorry Marie, I can't, I'm not thinking clearly. I apologize."

She blinked but was still out of breath. When she could breath normally she tried to respond "N-no, Its not your fa-."

"Don't." His harsh words made her voice dissolve.

"Don't do this to me."

Looking down unsure of what had just happen Marie rose and stumbled back. Catching her before she tripped on her own feet Stein looked haggard, worn. She wanted to say she was sorry, she wanted to tell him it didn't mean anything. But she couldn't bring herself to say it.

The moment was awkward and odd. Stein had almost lost it, she helped him back, he kissed her, and then pushed her away. All within seconds of each other, clutching her sides painfully she noticed the door.

It had swung inwardly revealing a forbidding empty dark room with a small breeze escaping it beckoning them inside. Stein avoided her gaze and adjusted the bolt in his head.

"Let's go."

* * *

**A/N: **Reviews please? Just a reminder in case you've forgotten :D


	3. The red door

**A/N: **Hey! Alright there have been a couple of changes do to the over all flow of where I want this story to be going. Jack's name has been altered but don't worry! It's all good. And thank you! So much for the reviews and I love you all! I also know there are many many Medusa/Stein fans out there so I'm mixing a little of it in as well. But if no one tells me they like it then i'll cut it.

Enough chitter chatter! Enjoy!

* * *

The room smelled of darkness and was almost impenetrable to see through. She was on edge, Stein was already hypersensitive to his own insanity, and the waves seeping from the room were undoubtedly the cause for his earlier collapse. It was risky going any further, she didn't know how much more he could take, didn't know how much _she_ could take if they had the same awkwardness repeat its self. She had tried to comfort him, to get close and break though his barrier of solitude. It ended up being a horrible mistake and probably only succeeded in creating an even larger wall to get through. Was it even worth it?

Stein's white cloak already splotched with stains swayed in the foreign breeze from inside the doorway; dust from their shoes patterned the cold floor. The large screw in his head grey and dull pulled her curiosity every time she laid eyes on it. She didn't understand how or why it was there, it was just one of the many secrets he'd keep hidden in his genius mind. Yes, he's worth it.

I need to concentrate, a weapon is ready for its meister at a moments notice. Keep your head Marie.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

He said nothing and only moved into the room, slowly, cautiously. Until he was completely shrouded in black. If it were any other man he'd be too hysterical or confused to do anything other than sit and collect his scattered and broken thoughts. But he wasn't, he was Dr. Franken Stein. He functioned off of his emotionless side half the time, which gave him the will and strength to do things other couldn't-_wouldn't _do. And at the same time was able to return composed and of a sane mind. _Normal _

"Don't let your guard down, and stay close."

With a clenched jaw set she shadowed his footsteps and kept in beat with his movements. Without uttering a word she snapped and a spark fluttered from her finger tips, spilling light across the room. It wasn't enough to extinguish the whole of opaqueness wrapped around the walls; but enough to illuminate the path set before them, and what might lie along the way.

They were in a tunnel she found that stretched beyond the horizon of their vision and dipped beneath dark nothingness. The walls weren't exactly moldy, but they had the distinct stench of something...growing. She shuddered to think of what sort of things thrived in this underworld. She _hated_ bugs. She noticed lanterns attached to the dirt sides, and proceeded to light each one as they passed. A crumb trail so to say, if ever it was they needed to make a hasty retreat.

The path suddenly widened out as they entered a larger area. Stein had stopped his silent procession so Marie, encouraged, stepped forward to throw the light farther. Two doors, one green and the other a deep blue, which could be mistaken as black, stood side by side each other. She glanced at her partner but his face revealed nothing of the current predicament.

"So which door is it?"

"Neither, it's an illusion set up to detour the traveler from the correct path. There seems to be some sort of Soul Protection set up around it however, preventing others from simply walking into it. It's strongly laced with wavelengths tainted by Kishin."

"...um, Stein, who exactly _is_ Jekyll? If you're acquaintances why don't you call him so that he'll let us in."

"Well were not exactly close friends, I may have tried experimenting on him once or twice in the past so its left our friendship a little sensitive." Grinning he twisted the large knob in his head as he lit up a cigarette. "Damn, this really slows us down." Sucking in a breath and puffing small clouds of smoke around him thoughtfully.

"Are you kidding? Jeeze you can't keep your hands off anyone can you!" She raised an eyebrow as her body temperature heated up, angry.

"Hold on Marie, your getting all flustered now. It's nothing to worry about for the moment. That was along time ago and I can safely match my soul's frequency to that of the wall, neutralizing any resistance and passing through successfully."

"But Stein...doesn't that means you'll have to take in the Kishin part as well? We can't risk you succumbing to another spat. You may be unable to pull out of it this time, and you don't need anything that could make you relapse again." She whispered the last bit out barely audible, but he'd heard.

Sighing in resignation he flicked the cigarette from his lips and ran a foot over its dying flames. If he was alone he'd not thought twice about what to do, but with Marie there was a problem and a solution. "Well then I'd suggest we cut through it or find another way around. Your choice."

"Cut, it won't waist as much time and I'm out of practice. It would do me a little good to warm up."

"Ah, no I can handle it, just step back and let me take care of it."

There he goes again blocking me out. He'd shrugged her off with a cold shoulder and proceeded in a striking stance. Arms raised and out before him shaping his fists he shouted "Soul Purge!" striking forward and hitting the center between the doors. There was a cracking sound as the image faltered then vanished from view. His hands danced with small electric charges that eventually melted back into his palms. The tunnel behind it grew narrower leading to one final door; The red one.

"Be ready, he's on the other side."

Nodding, her gaze fell upon the door as he reached forward and opened the way. And not for the first time did she wander what had they tangled themselves up into.

2

There was a giant computer screen buzzing with information and popping noises as data sprawled across its surface. It glowed and set an ill light for the room. Connected to it with wires and needles crudely pinned to flesh was a man with a grim mouth and stern eyes. That darted their direction as soon as the door swung inward.

"Who goes there!"

Stepping forward Stein smiled widely and his glasses flashed. "It's been awhile Dr. Jekyll, I know it's an unexpected visit, and an unwanted one. But I brought along a friend who needs your help." Stepping from behind him and into the ruff looking mans view Marie waved and stared at him hard.

His eyes were sharp and calculating now taking in the small women before him, he was probably weighing options on what to do and knew he was at a disadvantage. "Ahhh. I see..."

"Your soul is fluttering like a strained light bulb Doctor. It'll go out pretty soon if you don't change it you know..." He stopped short as his brows snapped together. Marie had stepped closer to Stein and laid a protective hand on his sleeve. The sudden contact she made changed his wavelengths completely, stabilizing them and placing them in order.

"That doesn't concern you-" as he noted Jekyll's yellow eyes slipping over Marie's form. He didn't know why but it aggravated him and he had the urge to cover her. "-what does is Joe's killer." Marie noticed how Stein had grown rigged with her light touch. He didn't complain however so she stayed anchored to the spot.

Blinking Hide tapped his long digits, allowing the sharp objects pierced to his body clang together each time he drummed. "And what makes you think I'd do _you_ a favor." Spitting out venomously. His skin was drawn tight and pale, revealing the small life veins running beneath the thin walls of epidermis threatening to tear any minute with exertion.

"I don't-but if you value what's left of your shriveled up soul you'll answer a few questions. Before we kill you that is."

The stranger's watery eyes faltered but held strong when Stein continued. "Don't think you can hide behind that demeanor much longer. You can't hide your blood lust from me, I know how badly you want to rip me apart by the seems."

To that he _did _agree.

"I'm not one to deny the truth, what say we have a go at it, for old times sake. If your really interested in what I know...because of course I do _know_ something." He sniggered.

Marie couldn't help but keep the distaste from her mouth. "And what makes you so _honest_ that you'd keep your word?"

"Oh, the lady says I'm not to be trusted does she? Take a look at me-" motioning down at his deteriorating body, and grinned as if he was somehow proud of his sickly appearance.

"Your not _scared _of little 'ol me are you?"

That was it, she had zero symphony left for this man and didn't mind burning him a new one too. Jekyll left his words hanging in the air, for them to chew it over. But she had her doubts about it, there was sure to be some hook attacked to it. Waiting for us to bite at it and string us up. He was being sly about the whole thing.

Of course she didn't blame the guy for not liking Stein either- hell no one really _liked_ him. But this only succeeded in making her angry. And it was because of people like him that hadn't given him the chance of redemption, to make a friend. That he had no hope for himself. The fight would be unavoidable.

Taking off his cloak Stein stood quietly, until he looked up from beneath his sharp glasses. "If you're so hasty, I won't deny you. But it's between me and you, only."

He hadn't said it out loud But Marie knew he meant "leave her out of this" and she couldn't help but blush. He was just being selfish though, chances are he hadn't even noticed that his words could have a double meaning, but then again he wasn't exactly ignorant.

Jekyll's lips stretched upward and curved the scars on his face, deepening them into purple bruises and further sinking his eyes into crinkled sockets. It wasn't a pretty smile, but one of sadistic pleasure as he licked his canine chops.

"Deals a deal."

He rose then and stretched his thin arms and brought out a thick needle from the folds of his cloths, and situated it above his throbbing pulse. The green liquid inside the siring oozed into his flesh. She watched disgusted.

"It's been awhile since I've been able to 'play' but I guess I have you to thank for that. For keeping me imprisoned to this fucking machine." He growled out threateningly.

"All in the name of science, everyone and everything is my experiment."

Marie paled.

The lights flickered overhead and as he averted his eyes upwards Hide howled out… His skin sunk in and then out as bones moved and grew, creating a dizzy crunching sound. His joints popped as they formed new places, wider and broader. When it was finish he stood twice his original size and laced with bulging muscles. The grey shirt he wore now lay tattered on the floor and his pants nearly completely ripped. Nails shaped into daggers sparkled against the computers lime glow.

His eyes were no longer glazed with pain, but hunger, even she could feel his sudden surge of power. The vibrant waves of chaos threaded inside it.

"What you do _Franken _Stein, is slice open and destroy your subjects, and _enjoy_ it. No, you don't deserve to call yourself a scientist, even a mad one." His voice had dropped to a much deeper octave, ruff and crackling, somewhat hoarse.

"I hadn't expected to meet you again, Mr. Hide. As I recall scraped what was left of you completely from Jekyll's conciseness, but with Kishin revived I shouldn't wonder."

"Always the smart one, too bad Hide doesn't know, in due time I will no longer be bound by chains. But enough small talk, we've a score to settle."

"It's a shame you won't survive it."

Marie stood astonished; Dr. Jekyll was not this new transformation, but, a Mr. Hide. No matter how much she hated it they needed to do this; For Joe.

3

He shifted his weight back on his left heel and braced himself. If he had anything to worry about it was Hide's strength. Those massive fists were damaging enough without having his soul wavelength in them.

Hide swung his arm quickly, but was too eager and left large openings. It was shocking to see the agility that massive man was capable of performing. But he was fast and avoided the deadly blow running left against the wall.

He somersaulted off it and bounded over Hide's head. Gathering his soul wavelength and slammed his foot into the giant's spine leaving a small electric charge in his body. Quickly he flicked his wrist and stitched the man's feet to the floor locking his movements. Hide struggled uselessly and Stein smirked, he was enjoying himself.

Marie stared on in awe. This was the first time she'd seen him in action and she was impressed. The fight was already won, but there was something odd about the way he viciously continued soul purging, it was unneeded.

"Stein it's over, you've won. You can stop before—"

But he wasn't listening. The fight was taking its toll on him mentally and her voice was blocked off by whispering thoughts of cruelty. Marie couldn't take the site of the evil before her and she tried to intervene, but to late.

_Kill kill kill_... Spurred on and engrossed in the blooming darkness there was a 'snapping' sound as he placed a calculated kick to the spine. Crying out Hide fell forward, blood saturating his clothes.

His arms lay sprawled out in abnormal positions adjacent to his body, and his face contorted with pain. His breathing was labored due to a puncture to his right lung. And if that wasn't enough he began the slow recession to human form. Stein sad nothing and continued forward until he towered over Jekyll.

He didn't hide the smug smirk of satisfaction after laying waist the arrogant bastard. Served him right.

Jekyll's tongue flicked out and licked his split lip, "Fuck you."

Stein's eyes shined with dark amusement, if I were to kick him in the head it be sure to cave in…but he held the desire back and chided him, "Who's the better scientist now? You thought you could kill _me_, Where's BJ's killer?"

The broken man laughed, a chilling heart wrenching mockery of joy. "When did you become so _blind _Doctor? I never would have thought you'd fool yourself into believing you didn't actually _know_!"

"Just answer the question." He snapped.

Wheezing, Jekyll rolled his eyes and pointed to his desktop. "I'm a man of honor to the end, there you'll find the information you _need_. But what you're looking for, you'll have to find the answer to yourself."

Stein continued to stare perplexed at the dying man so Marie stepped forward and pulled out the floppy disk labeled 'Kishin'. "How appropriate…" she busily searched the rest of the draws for anything else of importance.

With her back turned Jekyll whispered knowingly, "I know your secret Stein…" His eyes twitched and he crouched down to listen. "…I know your heart, unlike _her_." Mentioning towards Marie.

"It's a strange thing to think we once were colleges- friends. But I'd like to tell you that…though I have my… darker side. I was never a true monster…"

He was raked with coughs and his mouth twisted into a peaceful smile. "But your pieces, nothing ever was whole about you. Even in the end here you embrace the hollowing out of your humanity. Letting it rot away your feelings and emotions. And those idiots back at Shibusen thought to _monitor _you? Yes, don't think I know. That woman, she can't save you. _You aren't worth saving_."

He was shaking. The truth of what he said steadily weighed him down, chipping away his defense.

"Stein, you _are_ a monster."

The burning rawness of his throat tore at him, the thoughts willing to spill out stuck dry to his mouth. He wearily closed his eyes as he spoke his last. His soul now free from the cage of carcass drifted into the air. Unlike most it was separated by a swirling color of mixed dark reds and seaweed green. Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hide.

"Alright I have the disk now all we have to d-"

Marie gasped as she saw Stein swallow the remains of the man's existence. The empty shell bursting in a show of splintered parts. Her lip trembled. He sighed with delight.

Times passed for what seemed like hours but had to be mere minutes. She was unnerved by what had happened. Turning Stein draped a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong Marie?"

"No-nothing. I think we should go now…" She was unnerved by his touch and excited at the same time.

"Do you hate me?" The question was so sudden that she mumbled shocked.

"nodonhayouthithat?"

"Speak up, I can't hear you.." Leaning in to her.

With a squeak she shook him off and stepped back. "No I don't hate you, why would you think that?"

He stood silent his mouth set in a grim line and watched her intently. "Forget I asked, we got what we came for."

Taking the disc from her hands he popped it into the computer. It buzzed to life as images flashed to life. It revealed that Arachne, "The Heretic" witch was alive and well sporting a massive organization known as Arachnophobia. Currently Shinigami had sent a team undercover lead by Medusa—which surprised Stein and she decided not to ask—to infiltrate and destroy. It ended.

"Damn, Medusa eh?" He thought darkly, remembering the feel of her blood showering down his face, the swell of her breasts pressing against his back while she dragged her separated body close, arms wrapped around him...

"That witch who released Kishin on the world? I don't like this, not one bit." And she definitely didn't like the way he said _Me-du-sa. _Like a old lover, it knotted her stomach.

"It just makes things more interesting…lets go." Stein grabbed his cloak and headed out the red door. Marie sighed and asked a little annoyed.

"Go where?"

He stopped, turned, and smiled at her, "To Arachnophobia of course."

* * *

**A/N: **Phew! How was that? Questions, comments, concerns, and always...**REVIEWS**! :D

**updated notice:** over a hundred visitor's reached! I simply am dumbfounded and am already cooking up the next chappie for your viewing pleasure. But don't be shy! Speak up and i'll lavish you with a masterpiece haha, or i'll try shrug


	4. The snake

_Of course_

She had wanted to mock him. But kept her mouth shut and meekly smiled back. Currently they were stumbling around some god awful Amazon, Stein had told her which but she didn't concern herself with things like North, East, South, or West. But what she did know was that blood sucking insects kept attacking her leaving itching wounds after feasting on her flesh. And wouldn't you know it they left darling Stein alone…the canopy was thick and laced with ancient trees and twining green vines, ready to snake their bodies around any unsuspecting victim and squeeze the life away. Speaking of sneaky serpents that supposedly "dead" witch was weighing on her conscience heavily lately. She never had liked the secretive nurse, even more so now that she knew what she was.

Her blood boiled enraged as she remembered the shy Chrona. That _woman _didn't deserve someone as precious as her….she did. And it had not gone unnoticed.

What the hell's wrong with her? Stein mumbled to himself under closed brows. She's been irritable ever since we left the underground catacomb and that was a few days ago... Glancing at her sideways Marie slapped her face in an attempt to splatter one of those bloodsuckers and cursing as she missed, it was indeed humorous. But she wasn't the only one thinking of Medusa, no…Stein played over again the events of that night in the basement. What she'd whispered to him in the dark. The rotting roots she left tangled into his thought system, eating away his mind from the inside out.

They troubled him and constantly he found himself avoiding the fact that he wandered at her poisonous words. _"Hurry and become the sort of man I like…"_ Scowling he pulled out another cigarette and lit it up. If the insanity didn't kill him, his unhealthy habit would. Hands tingling as he threw another glance at Marie, who was still fuming over some matter left unsaid and bent over some large exotic flower, sighing frustrated. The curve of her swan like neck glistened with sweat sticking to it, his cold hands shook to wrap around the soft skin in a loving caress, and gently squeezing it with pressure so that it twisted the pretty slope, ending abruptly her shining eyes and blushing cheeks... Shit I can feel it; I'm not sure how much more I can take of this.

Like a man teetering above a skyscraper so was Steins will power. All it took was a little push and he'd plunge off into madness, with no return. It's not enough that mines already weakened with darkness, but to have Medusa in my head _and_ Arachne—he thought bitterly. Some one must have a bone to pick with him, and _that_ list could go on forever.

"So we trade one insufferable environment for the next?" Marie wined dragging her feet on the upturned dirt. "And where is this Baba Yaga's Castle anyway? I think it's safe to say its no where under the laughing sun."

"You're right, it's 2000 meters beneath your feet, and we're just trying to find the back way in is all. The one Maka and the rest of the students went in at."

About to reply Stein stopped and Marie (surprisingly not watching where she was going), slammed into his back. With kudos of apologies and rubbing her nose sore fully she recognized his alertness. Scrutinizing the space before them he saw the silver lining of a spider web half uncovered. Immediately he knew the trap for what it was and instructed Marie to follow his footsteps exactly and explained the situation to her.

"It's like a giant alarm system, if anyone were to get caught in it then the enemy would know within seconds. Like a spider weaving her web when a prey is ensnared doom is inevitable, were dealing with a nemesis scaled to Shinigami's level and the eldest of the three Gorgon Sisters, who created the first Demon Weapon, and separated her very soul into the lifeless form of a Golem for over 800 years, so be- breathing easily and softening his eyes towards here –careful."

"Don't worry, I trust you to protect me," her eye patch facing towards him.

Arching an eyebrow he nodded a little taken off guard. What was with her foolish devotion to him? Why wouldn't she just leave him the damn well alone…for all his scars and unfeeling demeanor though she still found a way to melt his scolding words with smiles. "And I'm not your student so don't lecture me." Well that was a little _too_ cocky and being already a little annoyed he wouldn't let it slide.

"Excuse me?"

"Well I mean, were partners and I'm a big girl- thumping her chest with a fist, -and can take care of myself!" She rushed on to clarify, it wouldn't due for him to get angry and leave her behind. She groaned inversely at the thought of even attempting to find her way out of this maze of a jungle.

"Do you _want_ me to dissect you when you're asleep?" Shaking her head furiously 'no' he grinned smugly, "Well then I suggest you'd be a little politer. Its soooo un lady like." Ouch, that one hit a sore spot, and he knew it, like rubbing salt on a cut. Everyone knew it, but he soon regretted his choice of jabs as Marie bit into her lower lip and hung her head in defeat.

"Wait, I didn't mea-"

"Its alright, I know its true. Its a bad joke really, the whole thing, me." Her eye stung with tears but she held them back, she wouldn't cry in front of him, not again. "You know, he didn't want to marry me, didn't want me as his bride…what's wrong with me?" Holding her arms around her chest in comfort she asked. But he didn't answer, because he didn't know. Didn't know how to tell her…

"I thought I'd retire after becoming a Death Sythe, but stupid stupid fate had different plans. And here I am with you, stumbling around in pursuit of what, revenge?" Sighing she breathed deeply and calmed herself. "I'm not sure yet what it is I'm after, but when I find it I'll know, that for sure is the day I look too."

Coughing she perked her head up and with a closed eye dismissed the conversation. Her sudden outpour of secrets unsettled him and the despair she spoke of he knew all to well…it was the first step in that fall, to the evil in you fighting to take over and force havoc to brim and boil over into murdering loved ones and stranger's alike. She didn't deserve that, and the agonizing thought of her becoming…like _him_ was too much to bear. He'd kill her before it came to that, with mercy.

In that moment he'd detected something they both shared, a burden needed lifting, a sickness with no cure… a contagious stitch in the hearts of every soul. He couldn't put his finger on it, but it was in those instances the desire to snuff out her life were the strongest. It was the forgotten song he'd shut out, and somehow Marie managed to know the lyrics and bring it back from the grave, giving it new life and meaning.

I should surely hope not.

2

The disguise was_ incredible_ uncomfortable to say the least. The black fabric of the suit held in heat like a damn radiator. Plus the boned mask had started to accumulate moister from his breath. You know what grows in wet dark places? Mold, fucking unthinkable _mold_. Not for the first time was he tempted to just throw it off and scream,

"Yeah, I'm not a spider goon and I'm kicking all your asses right now!" But that would blow the whole 'undercover' operation out of the water. So he sat, endured, and withered mentally.

He glanced at what he hoped was Maka, everyone looked the same except for height so it was hard to tell. "So where did that guy take you?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She grumbled, after returning from that saw idiots room she was in sulking mood. Three years? Why'd he add three years huh? I mean it's not like I'll look like a kid forever…

Pft, women always getting upset at the stupidest things, Black Star, he'll be in a happier mood for sure. Twisting around though he was unable to spot the egotistic boy and settled on Death The Kid. "So where did that gu-"

"Of all the injustices to befall my perfection! How cruel to leave me unevenly punished, woe is me, woe is me!" The dramatic wail burst from his mask, "What happen this time?"

"Soul? Oh lucky day! I know you think me unworthy of being called friend with this terminal flaw! But you shine like the circular sun down on the sphere of earth! I know you'll help my imbalanced body return to its equilibrium!"

"Uh, sure what are friends for." Soul was completely lost at this point and wandered what OCD thought consumed his head.

"You've saved my life from the black death that is my future!-but shinigami's can't die mused Soul- and into glorious rays of acute light beam angles!" It was a pain when you had a drama queen as a comrade but he had nothing better to do.

"So what do you want?"

Tears springing to the black holes of his mask as Death the Kid crawled over to Soul. "She hit me on the left! And I haven't the strength to bring down the mercy that will set me free, the right side so undeserving!" At first he was as lost as ever, but when Kid jumped up and thrust his pelvis forward saying, "Be gentle it does little good to smash the orbs so often!" Soul's eyes widened.

"FUCK NO! No way in hell am I gonna touch your BALLS!" He was standing horrified and everyone in the room had turned to stare. Maka gave a look that could kill, assuming it was Maka and he could see the look she was trying to stab him with, when Black Star screamed outraged.

"Soul! I can't forgive you for taking the attention away from me." Which was odd considering no one was paying attention to him in the first place.

"Its not me Black Star, Death wants me to kick his right nut so he's 'set free'."

Star stood and for a moment no one said a thing, until he did a 'why didn't you say so?' And kicked Death so hard he fell over with a look of pure horror and aghast, if you could see it. He squeaked and the room cheered applauding the brave warrior.

Black star was simply beaming with all the praise.

That was when small blob walked over and they realized it was Medusa, in a show of pure thankfulness and worship they threw themselves at her feet clinging to her desperately. After they'd questioned her whereabouts and mumbled about 'living hells' and 'torture beyond imagination' she'd replied with, "I was just making preliminary preparations…now, lets begin."

3

The pair had made camp in an old abandoned tunnel, and if her science boy knew his east and west like his knives, then it would lead them to the Castle. Nightmares haunted her restless sleep with screaming voices of terror and merciless deaths. Tonight was not a very good night. Stein of course didn't sleep; he'd caught on to that game long ago. The battle for the mind did not rest when you closed heavy lids weary from exhaustion and exertions, if anything, it was then when the most fighting was done. When you faced your inner demon. Though the mind is willing the body is weak, soon he too was asleep and thrown into a frightening dream. Twisted bodies of friends lay split open feeding the grounds thirst with red blood, sticky and coppery, but there was never enough.

Eye's, mouth, lips, all sewn shut, the picture of rotting corpses branding into his skull. The wind tickled his ear and pricked at his nostrils. No one could survive this, _but you can…with power_. The words, seducing and leering, stroked his back and brushed aside his matted white hair. A satisfying smirk etched into his shoulder and the alluring words continued. _By ridding yourself of fear, you overcome the hate of people and obstacle to power. And when you succeed, you watch the world burn to ashes._ Reaching around and taking hold of the thing around him, he looked into pupil slits and a flicking tongue.

_Don't you agree? Doctor Stein…_

In an instant the phantom seed of Medusa sauntered off into the air. His breath was harsh as he panted for truth, the lies left to swallow him. Standing he stumbled forward for a way out, an escape…

There was a door, before it blocked a silhouette deftly guarding his choices. His eyes burned and the room around him melted until opaqueness was total. Hand stretched out he reached for the thing and found cold meat. His skin crawled and quickly he shook his hand away. But returned for a curious touch here and there, until he found a jagged bump dipping beneath sunken tissue and up to swollen flesh, forming a pattern. The longer he kept a blind touch the more he desired the answer to that choice.

His key.

Feverishly he placed both hands around the head and traced the lines with gentleness, until in a wave of awe and horror the painting his "brushes" finished shocked him with understanding. Stepping back the light finally shined down on Marie, properly dissected, sowed, and hollowed out of her soul.

And now he knew what he had to do.

**A/N:** Suspenssseeee :O


	5. The answer

**A/N: **Yay! Another chappy lets get excited! I'm sure yall will justlove this one. Muahahaha. /cough/ yes as I was saying….the next upload after this one might be awhile. I'm sorry! But I hope I got everyone's lusty appetites dribbling with this one!

She was warm. The large blanket covering her neatly tucked into every nook and cranny. Grabbing the fabric closer she inhaled deeply. It smelled faintly of cigarette smoke and sterilized hands…Wait, cigarette smoke?

"That Stein, getting his cancerous stench all over my blanket." She mumbled softy beneath her breath. But she did admit it was nice and comforting, a pleasant reminder what it could be like… he was such a stiff guy though. Snuggling closer to her body in a tight ball, Marie accidentally bumped into something from behind. A little surprised but to lazy to check and see what it was, she closed her eyes and sought for more quietness.

There was a rustling against her back and she froze. Slowly the thing she clung to her breast lifted itself and rearranged around her waist in a firm hold. There was a glimpse of boney white knuckles and slender fingers as they disappeared from her horizon.

Was that a _hand?_

Turning around as gently as possible her suspicions were confirmed as Marie stared dumbstruck at the mop of white hair in her face. The hand was now dangerously close to her upper left butt cheek and she dared not move any further, least it stray lower. She regretted her actions of turning as his hot breathe sweltered her nose and chin. They were inches from each other.

_Bad idea bad idea!_

Stein lay opposite of her, peacefully asleep until his features contorted with pain, immediately concerned Marie tried her best to unravel from him, without success.

The only thing she could do now was wait until he rolled over or woke up.

_God I hope he doesn't do that!_

She'd die of embarrassment! While trying to distract herself she found that she'd never been this close to the mad scientist since…quickly she shoved the thought of her past lover from her mind and focused only on him. His breathing was light and she would never have noticed it if not for the rise and foundered depths his chest made against hers. In out in out… Glancing up and holding an intake of air she peered closer to the lines woven into his skin.

_Where had he gotten those? Did he do that himself? Was there a terrible accident and this is all the proof left? Maybe he tried an experiment and something went wrong…._

The thoughts tumbled out, each holding a questioning end. They floated around her mind and eventually solidified themselves firmly into purposed advances… A drifting hand wandered a little to close as she lightly traced the scars.

Before she knew what was happening his eyes shot open and pieces of blue ice stabbed into her gentle brown orbs. He didn't say a word of protest or a single sound of surprise, but just continued to star at her expressionless. But she thought she saw a flicker of insanity in them, deep and hidden. A fire quickly clenched.

"Um…St-stein! It's not what you think! I was just—and then you had your hand and—don't kill me!"

Then he did the last thing she would have expected, he laughed. A long hearty sound that warmed her to the core and tingled her toes, but it also unnerved her to no end. As it changed into an almost hysterical cry of pain that made her wince. It was worth it though, because he had laughed.

_When have I ever heard Stein laugh? Great, now I'm going to die here and the last thing I'll hear is this lunatic's crazy laugh and the soft feel of his hands ripping into me…Jesus! Pull it together Marie! Stop _thinking _like that! It's a bit absurd but I swear he knows what I'm thinking! And when he hears me I'll be done for, lights out for me. After hitting the can no doubt I'll be asked how the ol' gal went and I'd say:_

"_Yeah I slept next to an unstable doctor who liked to dissected things." On which they will undoubtedly respond._

"_Not the brightest bulb in the box is she…poor hun. No wander she can't get married…"_

_Oh God I'm rambling now aren't I? If my mother could see me know…_

Marie was so engrossed with her inner ramblings that she hadn't noticed when the strange noise stopped, but was immediately reminded when a frigid hand clasped over hers and lips moved against them in a silent smile.

"Marie…I think I have the answer."

She gasped and remembered where she was, "Stein! What are you doing? Wh-what answer? Hey!"

He hadn't stopped at just her suddenly rigid hand, but continued slowly up her arm. He appeared not to be listening to her, but in a silent trance. His mouth following an invisible path up and up…leaving a blazing trail behind it.

_Lets look on the bright side, he hasn't murdered you yet and he's totally like eating your arm! Good sign if I ever saw one. Besides I'm not even cold anymore._

Because she was on fire! Her heart was beating so hard she could have sworn she was bleeding inside. Bleeding love, bleeding lust. She was trying to pull away now. But he still had a grip on her lower back and grunted at her efforts.

"Don't Marie …I want you."

_Shit! What to say to that! Yes, I know you wanted me all along, glad you've come to your senses? Oh this is a mess!_

"You're not thinking straight Stein! We have a _mission_. There's no time to be fooling around. I mean, what's got into you!"

"_YOU_."

"You're confused you idiot! I mean, what man in his right man _wouldn't_ try anything waking up with me next to him, right? (Even she had trouble believing that with her low self esteem.) But that's not the point! And stop that! I can't think clearly when you're molesting my elbow, it's very distracting."

With a predator gleam in his eyes Stein nipped her skin and bit down harder causing Marie to cry out. The flame was back, but it was of a different nature.

"Why are you questioning me? This is what you've desired. I've seen it. I know. You can't hide the truth from me Marie, you know why? Because there _is_ no truth. It's all a lie. Everything has been a lie to me. But I'm making it right. I'm being honest to myself for the first time since this thing inside me has been unleashed. I'm—

Looping his other arm around her head and stringing his fingers through her warm hair. "Taking—

Again he pulled her closer and made her flush against him. They were so close, nearly skin-to-skin. His lips formed the doomed words that told her she had lost. And she wasn't so sure why she was fighting in the first place, looking into those dominant blue eyes.

"Control."

She gasped as he stared her straight on and suddenly crashed his lips against hers to prove his point. It was hard at first, seeking, desperate. But then it slowed and became a passionate kiss she'd never known. It was real, it was confident, it was what he wanted. Unlike their first clumsy kiss. Their lips molded together and his tongue dances with hers. There were no words for it. It. Was. Amazing.

When they did break and they both were panting he smiled. "See, You can't resist a charmer like me." Inside he was shaking, he was going to loose it. He really wanted her, more of her, all of her. But he couldn't now. Not while he wasn't sure he would still be him afterwards. In moments of high anger, sorrow, or ecstasy brought the demon out. And no matter how much his lust burned would he endanger Marie.

She smiled back and purred in her throat. It was soft and alluring, sending another wave of desire through him. When she spoke they struck every cord that strung tight within him, enchanting him. "Dr. Stein. _You _have a way with words. I better not have caught your cancer."

Laughing he burrowed his head into the crook of her neck and breathed. Not only was his lips still tingling for more but he also believed he'd solved his question. _She's my angel, my guide back to heaven…_ With a heavy sigh of content he murmured something soft and unheard. When Marie asked, "What was that?" he replied in a deeply dark tone.

"You are my antidote."

**A/N: I love writing this!**


End file.
